You Steal My Client, You Die
by xBohemianPoetx
Summary: What would happen to Roger if the Man kept his promise that night? Oneshot. Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything RENT, all belongs to Jonathan Larson. **

You Steal My Client, You die.

Roger Davis was walking around the block with a cigarette in his hand. The night was freezing since it was Christmas and all, and he rubbed his hands together to keep him warm. It didn't bother him though, especially not after the amazing night he had. He never knew someone could make him blush and grin like a stupid little school boy until she came into his apartment that night, and now after learning the truth, he realized he could love Mimi.

_The snow falling softly around us, the way she looked into my eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes._

Roger, lost in thought, continued down the block. He decided to take a stroll because he just couldn't sleep. He was more of a night person anyhow. As he continued along, he didn't realize the Man had spotted him from the alley. Happy with his thoughts of love and maybe writing a song, Roger forgot the Man and his promise.

_You steal my client, you die._

Roger played it off as a bluff and of course defended Mimi's honor, but he didn't know how serious the Man was. And now, he was about to meet up with the Man, accompanied by "cronies".

Hands in his pockets now, Roger was whistling to himself. It was getting late, so he decided to head back home. He thought that he could save himself a couple of blocks by cutting through an alley, so he walked in. The Man was standing there in a black jacket. His hair was slicked back, and his dark eyes gleamed in the night.

"Roger Davis, oh I knew we'd meet again" said the Man with a faint smile.

Roger started backing up and remembered now what the man had said. _This guy is serious. He'll kill me because he lost a couple of dollars. Damn it, I have to get out of here._

He started looking for a way out. He backed up slowly but one of the guys stood behind him.

"You know Davis, I may be a drug dealer, and what some people consider a scumbag, but I am a man of my word" the man said. Another guy handed him a bat and he rammed the end of it into Rogers's stomach. Roger immediately fell to his knees in pain.

"You see Davis, I didn't care if I lost you as a customer, and you were a flake anyway. You only bought it when your girlfriend was around. What was her name again? Oh yeah, April. That was such a shame" The man laughed to himself and the other guys repeated. The man then hit Roger in the back. This time he went down.

"Mimi was a regular. I could always count on her _business. _And I know you're the kind of guy that will try to play the fucking hero and stop Mimi from seeing me. But you see, I can't let you do that, since we're such good _friends" _said the Man. He kicked Roger with his boot, causing him to moan in pain.

"I knew you couldn't tough it out for that long Davis. After your death, she'll come running back to me, business as usual." The Man then ordered someone to "Pick him up!" Two guys each held one of Roger's arms. He spit blood onto the concrete and felt woozy. He could barely hold his head up. He tried not to pass out, but he could feel his chest getting tight.

"Finished Davis? Well, I'm not" said the Man hitting his stomach again. Roger doubled over but the two men were still holding him. He hit Roger a couple more times, each time getting harder. Roger could feel himself getting weak.

_God, if you can hear me, please help. Don't let me die, I'm not ready. I just found love, and I have a family now that cares for me. PLEASE!_

Roger had never prayed to God before, but now he was pleading for his life. After the brutal beating was over, the Man put Roger against the wall. He flipped out a switchblade and held it to Roger's throat.

"You know Davis; I'm doing you a favor really. Now I can put you out of your misery and you and that tramp you used to see can be together forever" said the Man with fake sympathy.

_Oh God, that blade is so fucking close. I don't want to die like this. I don't want them to find me like this. This isn't what I want to be remembered for. _

The Man dropped the blade down and stabbed Roger in the side.

"I want this to be nice and slow" he said.

Roger held his side, blood filling his palm. He was becoming scared; he knew he would die here. He felt faint and started sweating. Just when he thought the Man would strike again, he heard a THUMP and the Man went down. There standing in front of him was Angel with a two by four and Collins. After looking at Collins, and seeing what happened to their leader, the other guys ran. Angel and Collins picked up Roger.

"Oh God honey he's bleeding" said Angel.

"Let's get him to the hospital and quick" said Collins.

They carried him six blocks to the closest hospital, praying to God he didn't lose too much blood. Fortunately, the wound wasn't too deep and the doctors were able to stop the bleeding.

"You guys really found him in time" said one of them. They then left the hospital room and left Collins and Angel in the room.

Angel brushed back Roger's hair with her hand and sat next to him on his hospital bed until the others arrived. Soon enough, she heard four worried and running people coming up the hall. Mimi looked like she was about to cry when she saw him. Angel got up and Mimi sat in her place. She took his hand and whispered to him "Honey I'm here".

After his sedatives wore off, Roger opened his eyes slowly. Mimi was still there, holding his hand. Everyone else was pacing and looked relieved when he woke up.

"How are you, oh my God Roger you scared the hell out of us!" said Mark.

"It wasn't _his _fault" said Joanne.

"He was out awful late" said Maureen.

"I know I've been a very bad boy" said Roger. He then looked at Mimi and said jokingly "Punish me"

"I think you got punishment enough Romeo" said Collins. They all laughed.

"How did you guys find me? You saved my life" said Roger to Mimi and Angel.

"Actually, Mimi saw you first" said Collins.

Roger looked at her confused.

She took a deep breath and said "I was going to buy smack from him. I knew the block he hung out at and heard his voice in the alley. I knew I couldn't take them on, so I ran to the loft and told Angel and Collins who were home. Mark, Maureen and Joanne were still out."

"And we took care of the rest" said Angel.

"I promise I'll never go near him again, not after what he's done to you baby. I'm so sorry" said Mimi.

"Don't apologize you saved my life" said Roger. Mimi hugged him and he fell back asleep. And as he slept he thought to himself:

_Could Mimi really keep that promise? _

**THE END**


End file.
